


Help Wanted

by RuGrimm



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Funny, Gen, Help Wanted, Interrogations?, Job Applications, Q&A, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 00:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4646343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuGrimm/pseuds/RuGrimm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The London Division is horribly under-staffed, and Mr. Spears is looking for new reapers to hire. Do you have what it takes to work for William T. Spears?<br/>The top THREE resumes who manage to impress William will win a spot as either an officer in the collection department (two spots open) or his personal secretary (one spot available)~! Make sure to send your resumes to him in the comments!<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Help Wanted

Hello, my name is William T. Spears of the Reaper Dispatch. I am the supervisor of the management division in London. I understand that you wish to apply for a position? Do comprehend that such positions are hard to come by, and I will interview those that I feel will be able to handle their new workload. 

Please include your name, as I am not and will not be obligated to remember it. The strict pay is 6 pounds per hour, and do not complain because you are already dead, and pay no longer should matter to you. I find all small talk personally irritating, and I am not here to be your friend. You are to work and keep to yourself, and any sign of mischief akin to the display that Mr. Sutcliff shows will  _not_ be tolerated under any circumstances. Is that clear? Good. I also require your resume of past work experiences, both past and present, and your Academy record. These will help make the decision final, as I understand that most do not change personalities (Sutcliff), and those who begin as annoying shall always stay annoying (Sutcliff). 

Remember that we are not here to throw parties (Knox), and we are not here to run off on a romantic fairytale chasing legends that do not exist (Humphries and Slingby). Demons are not your friend (SUTCLIFF), and they are to be treated as vermin. Please keep this in mind when we have our interview.

Submit your application in this box, and please fill it out to the margins of 12 point font in Calibri. I will not except any less. Each line must be completely filled out, and blank spaces at the end will result in the immediate trip to the garbage can. Here is your card, fill it out as required. Thank you...for your cooperation.

* * *

 

_ID: (This is a 10-digit code identifying all Shinigami. It is: XX-XXXX-XXXX. Example: 12-3456-7890_

_First Name’s Initial:_

_First Name:_

_Middle Name’s Initial:_

_Middle Name:_

_Last Name’s Initial:_

_Last Name:_

_Date of Death: (Basically your reaper's "birthday")_

_Job Preference: (Secretary or Field Agent)_

_Previous Job Occupancy:_

_Primary Language:_

_Health Concerns:_

_Number of Infractions: (Number of rules broken as an officer/secretary/etc)_

_Academy Grade Average: (The average of the 3 grades below)_

_Practical Grade: (Grade in by-the-book skills)_

_Impractical Grade: (Grade in improvisational skills)_

_Written Grade: (Grade in written exams)_

_Number of Academy Infractions: (Times you were in trouble while in the Academy)_

_Contact Email: (This is REQUIRED so that William can later contact you for your interview)_

* * *

 

Sample:

**ID: 28-3785-8201**

**First Name's Initial: B**

**First Name: Bob**

**Middle Name's Initial: C**

**Middle Name: Chicken**

**Last Name's Initial: F**

**Last Name: Fart**

**Date of Death: 4/16/1997**

**Job Preference: Field Agent**

**Previous Job Occupancy: Secretary in Human Resources**

**Primary Language: English**

**Health Concerns: None**

**Number of Infractions: 3**

 

**Academy Grade Average: B (85%)**

**Practical Grade: A- (90%)**

**Impractical Grade: B+ (86%)**

**Written Grade: C+ (78%)**

**Number of Academy Infractions: 8**

 

**Contact Email: thisisfake@shinigami.net**

* * *

Make your forms down below in the comments :) I look forward to see who has what it takes to work for William T. Spears. Only THREE will win!

 


End file.
